


You’re My Best Distraction

by lonefungus (winkhoonie)



Series: FreesiaーNiewink Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel is clingy, Fluff, Jihoon just wants to study, Kang puppy strikes again, M/M, Math is terrible, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkhoonie/pseuds/lonefungus
Summary: Jihoon just wants to study, and Daniel just wants his attention.





	You’re My Best Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt made by my dear friend, Anne ([@winkgingie](https://twitter.com/winkgingie) on twt)! 
> 
> “#nielwink headcanon
> 
> Jihoon reviewing his lessons late at night at the living room bcs his roommates are sleeping and Daniel purposely bothers him to keep him up and the next morning Jisung finds both of them asleep, heads on the books and Daniel's arm around Jihoon's waist”
> 
> Thanks for letting me write this and for fighting the nielwink drought together with me :”)

_《Freesia》_

_A NielWink Drabble Collection_

_˚✧₊⁺˳✧༚_

**Part IV. You’re My Best Distraction**

 

* * *

 

Jihoon stares at the page so intensely he swears it’s going to burst into flames any second. He’s been racking his brain at this math problem for half an hour now, but he still has no idea how to solve it.

“Why would anyone even care about quadratic equations?” Jihoon ponders aloud, frowning. Frustrated, he puts his pen down and collapses on the table, feeling utterly defeated.

It was nearly 1am, but Jihoon was still up cramming for the upcoming SAT exam. Their group had just performed at a concert earlier, so the rest of the members were exhausted and went to bed early, leaving Jihoon alone to study on the coffee table in their living room.

For a while, Jihoon wonders he should ask someone for help, but eventually decides against it because one, the members were asleep and he didn’t want to disturb them, two, most of them didn’t even know the square root of 4 and three, the only person capable of helping him, Woojin, had decided not to take the exam, but it wasn’t like he even did much studying anyway.

Which leaves Jihoon all alone to fend for himself.

‘ _Maybe it’s just this question that I can’t do. I’ll skip it first and do the rest._ ’

Grabbing onto whatever renewed energy he could muster, Jihoon sits up, flipping through the question booklet vigorously. Perhaps he could do this afterall, not all hope was lost.

At least, that’s what he thought until he flipped through the entire book, only to realise that the rest of the questions were even harder. Which shouldn’t be too surprising, given that the question he was stuck at was the second question. Of the first page.

Sighing, Jihoon taps the pen against the page impatiently. He had planned to finish his work and go to bed by 2am, which seems like an impossible goal right now. Math is his weakest subject, and he’s pretty much doomed at this rate.

“I’m screwed,” Jihoon cries, pressing his head against the book. Closing his eyes, he takes in a deep breath. This is a new low in his life, and he’s not sure if he can get over it.

‘ _I’m so helpless..._ ’

Jihoon’s moping around when all of a sudden, a deep voice fills his ears out of nowhere.

“Seems like our genius is stumped.”

Surprised, Jihoon jumps, knees hitting the table with a loud bang. Blinding pain shoots through his legs, and Jihoon winces, clutching his knees in agony. Glaring at the unexpected visitor, his voice comes out in a growl.

“Daniel, what was that for? You scared me.”

Chuckling lightly, Daniel sits on the floor beside Jihoon, reaching over to rub his knees gently.

“I’m sorry, Jihoon-ah. I just thought I’d give you a surprise. Are you okay?”

‘ _Do I look okay to you?_ ’ is what Jihoon wants to snap back, but he takes a deep breath and keeps it in instead.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Did you need something?”

Leaning against Jihoon’s shoulder, Daniel replies lazily, “Nah, I was just bored. And lonely.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Jihoon frowns. “Daniel. I have to study.”

He tries to shove Daniel off, but fails. At times like this, Jihoon hates that Daniel was the king of physique. With his broad frame, it made it difficult for Jihoon, who was smaller, to shake him off.

‘ _Aish, this hyung seriously..._ ’

Ignoring Jihoon’s ordeal, Daniel hums, refusing to budge. Eventually, Jihoon’s too tired to keep trying and gives up, letting Daniel stay there. It was a little distracting, but Jihoon braves through it. He starts scribbling equations down, hoping to finish his work and go to bed soon.

Daniel frowns at the lack of attention, and starts thrashing about wildly, causing Jihoon’s handwriting to smudge as he’s penning down his working.

“TskーDaniel!” Exasperated, Jihoon gives Daniel a hard shove, and he finally falls off Jihoon’s shoulder.

Jihoon is relieved for a second, until Daniel’s head lands in Jihoon’s lap.

Daniel smiles, satisfied, and Jihoon doesn’t know what to do, so he just sighs, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Hyung, just- just do whatever you want as long as you don’t disturb me, okay? I really have to study.”

Daniel’s eyes light up at the name, and he grins. “You finally called me hyung. This is a new milestone.”

Jihoon panics, because he didn’t even realise it himself. He was used to not addressing Daniel by the honorific, but it sometimes slips out when he’s unaware.

“Hyu-Daniel, just let me study in peace for a while. I’ll play with you after I’m done, alright?”

Jihoon can’t believe he’s actually talking to a twenty-two year old man. If his words were taken out of context, anyone would think he was comforting a five-year-old child, not a grown man older than him by three years.

Daniel nods excitedly, and sits up, just like a puppy. Jihoon is glad that the torture is finally over, and Daniel moves to rest his head on the table, watching Jihoon write.

‘ _Now... where was I again?_ ’

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jihoon picks up his pace again, continuing with the question he was doing. To his surprise, Daniel doesn’t make a sound. Instead, he just stares at Jihoon intently. After a while of silence, Jihoon couldn’t stand it anymore, and puts down his pen with a sigh.

“Daniel, can you please stop staring at me like that? It’s distracting.”

Not taking his eyes off Jihoon’s face, Daniel just pouts and casually replies, “How can you expect anyone not to stare at you when you’re so handsome?”

On most days, Jihoon would be embarrassed, but for some reason, he’s annoyed by it this time. Making a disgusted expression, he gives Daniel a gentle whack on the head.

“I’m not convinced by your empty words.” Jihoon says, in a monotonous voice, clearly not impressed.

Puffing his cheeks, Daniel frowns. “I’m not lying. I’m being serious.”

Jihoon just scowls in return, looking back down at his work. “Whatever you say.”

Jihoon gets used to Daniel’s stare eventually, and starts solving question after question. He becomes so engrossed in his work that he doesn’t notice when Daniel changes his position, scooting to the spot beside Jihoon.

Jihoon’s about to start on the last question when he feels a hand snaking around his waist. Yelping at the sudden contact, he’s about to start chiding Daniel again when he sees Daniel’s peaceful expression, eyes closed, faint smile on his face, head leaning gently against Jihoon’s shoulder.

Sighing and shaking his head, Jihoon places his pen on the table and closes his eyes too. It felt so relaxing to finally let his eyes rest after doing so much work, and Jihoon decides to take a rest.

Sleep eventually takes over the both of them, and the silence in the living room is soon replaced by soft snores as they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the windows, signalling the start of a new day. Jisung yawns as he stretches, body stiff from the good night’s rest. Scratching his head absent-mindedly, he steps out of the room, not surprised that he’s the first to wake up again.

He trudges to the bathroom to wash up, when he passes by the living room, stopping in his tracks at the sight. Daniel and Jihoon were both sound asleep, heads on the pile of books on the table, softly breathing. A small smile creeps to Jisung’s face as he coos at the sight, until he notices something.

Daniel’s. Arm. Around. Jihoon’s. Waist.

Gasping in horror, Jisung immediately marches over, shaking Daniel’s shoulders vigorously.

“Kang Daniel! What do you think you’re doing, you serial pervert!”

Groaning, Daniel sits up, a dull pain shooting through his back at the unusual sleeping position. His eyes are barely open as he frowns.

“Jisung-hyung? What-“

Cutting him off, Jisung continues shouting as if he’d just witnessed the worst scandal of the century. “This is your last warning, Kang Daniel. Get your hands off our Jihoonie!”

“W-what?”

Daniel doesn’t get what Jisung means, until the feeling returns to his right arm. His arm is curled around Jihoon’s waist, comfortably so, as Jihoon continues sleeping.

Embarrassed, Daniel quickly retracts his hand, hoping that Jihoon didn’t notice. Jisung would probably never let him see the end of this. Yup, Daniel screwed up big time now.

Jihoon stirs awake at the commotion, grumbling in annoyance. “Aish, what’s all the noise about? It’s only the morning and it’s so noisy already.”

Without hesitation, Jisung begins, “Daniel was-“

Jisung’s about to expose Daniel when Daniel pounces on him, determined to shut him up even if it would cost him his life.

Confused, Jihoon shrugs, and walks to the bathroom indifferently, leaving the two to their fighting.

The rest of the members wake up at the loud commotion, deciding that’s it better not to question what had happened. Just like that, a new day starts, on a rather eventful note.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! \\(//∇//)\ Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/optimuswinkhyun) if you wanna hang out and cry over wink ships together ٩( 'ω' )و have a great day!


End file.
